


Just Like Old Times

by solarrayfic



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Beelzebub (Good Omens), Bottom Gabriel (Good Omens), Corporal Punishment, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Paddling, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarrayfic/pseuds/solarrayfic
Summary: Beelzebub and Gabriel might have important positions in their jobs now and think their pre-fall experiences are a thing of the past, but is that so? If God sees her children act in reckless ways, especially regarding important matters like Armageddon, she has to do something about it. Despite how unsuitabletheymight find it, God knows that good old fashioned corporal punishment is always just the right thing for disciplining two naughty supernatural beings. Perhaps it will even turn out that negative memories aren't going to be the only ones brought up that day.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Heaven corporal punishment AU and in the same universe as my other story about Beelzebub and Gabriel [When Nature Bites Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919050), there are some references to it, but also to other ~reprimands~ they got over the years, since they were a couple of naughty angels back then 😈😇 I love their dynamic and think they could get into so much trouble together 💜💜

There was a poof and a twinkle in the air, and Beelzebub alongside with Gabriel found themselves in a really bright place.

“Ah!” Beelzebub grimaced, covering their eyes, “where the fuck are we, itzzz zzo bright, my eyes!”

Gabriel was used to being in bright environments and flinched at not that, but the sudden teleportation.

“See, that’s what happens when you live in a dimly lit basement, can’t even stand a bit of light,”

“And why am I in the basement? Because your lot threw me down there, you know that, bastard!!”

“Oh shut up, it’s just a little bright here, you’re being so dramatic,” he rolled his eyes and Beelzebub was about to shoot back before he continued, “Anyway! Enough with that, I’m rather concerned about where we are and if it’s what I suspect, why you are here too.”

Beelzebub was slowly getting used to the environment and took their hands away from their face. Looking around a bit, not being sure where they were, they turned to Gabriel with a look of confusion and slight concern.

“What do you suszzpect then?”

“Well, obviously we are in Heaven, and the closer to God, the brighter it gets, so I suspect that we are somewhere high up in Heaven, near God’s presence.”

Beelzebub shivered, “Ugh, I don’t really like this place..”

“...To be honest, I’m not feeling very good about this either,” Gabriel said after a small pause.

“Oh!” Beelzebub raised their eyebrows and looked at Gabriel in surprise, “wh-why? Is szzomething wrong here? Or eh, you don’t like her eithzzer? Watch out or you’re gonna become a fallen angel,” they grinned.

“Beelzebub. Don’t.” he glared at Beelzebub in an almost comically serious manner.

“Ha ha, you’re so easy to rile up,” Beelzebub kept teasing.

“Ugh, you’re insufferable!” he rolled his eyes again, “Are you forgetting that we just got teleported to what could possibly be a meeting with God?”

Beelzebub’s expression fell and they looked around again, looking uncomfortable, but couldn’t resist muttering under their breath, partly to alleviate the unease they felt, “ _ You’re _ insufferable.”

Gabriel heard them perfectly well, but decided to let that slide. He was about to say something else before a booming voice caught him and Beelzebub, who almost jumped at the sudden sound, off guard.

“Archangel Gabriel and Prince of Hell Beelzebub,” a loud voice addressed them.

Gabriel immediately straightened, clasping his hands in front of him, “Yes, Lord?” he carefully replied.

Beelzebub was looking arnoud panicked, squinting into the light. That scared the devil out of them! 

“...Yes?” they replied too in a small voice. They had already fallen, but it didn’t mean that they weren’t intimidated by God entirely. Sure, they can’t be made to fall again, but she could smite and hurt them easily if she so wished.

“I have brought the two of you up here for a reason, I am very displeased with your behaviour,” God began.

At first the both of them were too confused to know how to react to that statement.

“You have mismanaged Armageddon, your subordinates and,  _ Gabriel _ , bullied another angel,  _ again _ . I’m very disappointed that you would be so irresponsible,” God was speaking calmly, but the tone of her voice showed clear disapproval.

Something clicked in Gabriel and Beelzebubs minds. This seemed eerily familiar. It was almost like….. when they used to get reprimanded back in the pre-fall days all those millenia ago! 

“I think you might be getting where I’m going with this, unfortunately, I’m going to have to punish you again.”

The both of them were stunned, eyes wide from panic and too shocked to be able to speak.

The first to regain language was Beelzebub.

“Wait, wait, hold on, you, y-you can’t do that! No! I’m not an angel anymore,” their anger started to overtake their fear, “No! You threw me out, you didn’t want me here anymore, I am absolutely NOT letting you do that to me! It izz NOT happening!”

Gabriel gave Beelzebub a concerned look, Beelzebub noticed it and sneered, “Oh but I fully agree that  _ he  _ should get his ass beaten, he’s terrible at his job, not to mention a major pain in the ass in general.”

Now Gabriel got angry as well, “Me?  _ I _ am terrible at my job? I did everything I could! It’s  _ you _ who picked that incompetent demon to deliver the antichrist,  _ not to mention _ have committed countless evil deeds over this whole time, if  _ anyone _ should be punished, it’s  _ you, _ ”

“ _ Enough. _ Your useless bickering is only more proof that a reprimand is what you really need right now,” God interjected their childish fight.

Gabriel turned away from Beelzebub who was staring daggers at him and took a different approach. He was starting to feel more panicked about this, since Beelzebub really wasn’t an angel and wasn’t supposed to submit to God like he was, they could maybe get away with it, but he couldn’t! If her mind was really made up she would beat him in front of Beelzebub or throw him to Hell if he disobeys!

He softened his voice. 

“Lord, I... understand where you are coming from, but.., but it doesn’t have to be done like this! (He didn’t  _ really _ understand or agree, but he had to try to appeal to her somehow) I know I’m an angel, but I’m an Archangel now! It, it wouldn’t be proper to punish me… in this way.. especially not when um, n-”

Beelzebub snorted.

“Not in front of me??” they said in a mocking tone.

Gabriel sent them a deadly glare, but didn’t say anything, trying not to upset God more.

“Gabriel, I see what you are doing, and you won’t be able to talk your way out of this,” Gabriel averted his eyes in embarrassment, “and Beelzebub, I suggest you stop acting so flippant, it’s not a smart choice in this situation.”

Beelzebub was feeling bold and high off of their adrenaline.

“Oh yeah? Or what? You really are going to  _ reprimand _ me?  _ Spank  _ me? Yeah, like hell you are.”

God sighed. In the next moment, two tables with clamps and spanking machines attached to them appeared in front of the two.

Gabriel was startled and getting more and more nervous. He knew that he would eventually end up over one of those, which was obviously terrifying and going to be painful itself, but he didn’t know whether Beelzebub would. On one hand, God could do anything she wants to them, on the other hand, there’s that whole free will thing and whatnot, and Beelzebub is stubborn, so there’s a chance they might just stay and watch!

“Lie onto the tables now,” God ordered.

Gabriel was looking at Beelzebub and then the machines then at Beelzebub and back at the machines again over and over. He stayed frozen in place. He, despite how much he wasn’t looking forward to this, knew he had to obey, but….... Beelzebub is right there!! They’ll sneer and laugh at him for this forever!

“...Please,” Gabriel desperately begged through a murmur as a last attempt of saving his dignity.

“No, Gabriel that won’t work, I told you. And aren’t you forgetting? Pride is a sin,” God chided, she knew the main reason why Gabriel was so adamant to taking his punishment “The both of you, go lie on the tables.”

Gabriel blushed red. He felt torn in deciding what to do, but in the end stayed put, seeing that Beelzebub wasn’t moving either.

God turned her attention to them now.

“Beelzebub this applies to you too, I Mean It,” her voice was getting more pressing.

Beelzebub looked at Gabriel who was nervously staring back at them.

“Beelzebub.” God’s voice got louder.

Beelzebub started feeling anxious that they really don’t have a way out. They looked around and really had no idea how to escape, and God didn’t seem like she was going to change her mind. The panic rose and rose inside of them until they snapped.

“I szzaid NO, there is NO way you are making me do that! I. WILL  _ NOT. _ OBEY.” Beelzebub shouted, crossing their arms on their chest and turning away from the machines and Gabriel.

God sighed.

“I’m afraid you don’t get to choose,” in the next moment, Beelzebub flew through the air, down onto the table, clamps promptly binding their arms and torso to the flat surface.

Beelzebub gasped. They frantically struggled against the bounds until running out of breath and realizing they won’t be able to move.

Gabriel watched this wide eyed before he was hurled through the air as well, getting clamped down onto the other table next to them.

He sucked in a surprised breath and instinctively tested the bonds as well. Yeah, he was firmly fixed there, wouldn’t be getting out until God decides to open the clamps.

He looked over to Beelzebub who now looked just as scared as they were angry.

“I’m afraid this is going to have to take a while, I see you two are full of stubbornness, pride and bitterness. The way you just acted only proved that even more, we are going to have to be here until all of that is sufficiently taken care of,”

There were countless thoughts running through their heads at this moment. What does she mean? How will she determine when it’s “taken care of”?? There wouldn’t be… nettles involved, would there?? (That last thought made them shiver, although, the whole situation did.) Will it be worse than what they have experienced in the past? How well will they be able to take it?

They didn’t say anything, but God could guess what they were thinking about, very soon they would find out the answers to their distressed questions.

“Let’s get on with it then,” as God said this, there was a whirring sound and the machines started up.

Each machine had a wheel that would slide up and down a rail and rotate back and forth. The implement that’s attached to it reached the bottom of whoever is strapped there. Right now each wheel had a long wooden paddle attached to it.

It didn’t start out very fast, the paddles were slowly drawn back and swung right back, hitting their still clothed bottoms with a good smack. It wasn’t very painful right away, but did make them jump, well, as much as they could in the restraints. 

It went on like that for a bit, a slow pace, pants still on. It was unpleasantly tingly, but not nearly as bad as punishments they've endured in the past. The worst thing to cope with at the moment was humiliation and anger at the indignity. 

The same thing was happening to both of them, but they hated that the other could see them like this. Beelzebub, because they were now supposed to be tough and bad, not an angel anymore, who definitely wouldn’t allow themselves to get  _ spanked  _ by God. And Gabriel, because, despite still being an angel, didn’t want to look like a weakling or a baby in front of Beelzebub. Unfortunately, that was impossible to avoid while being in a position like this.

The pace of the swats seamed to get quicker and sting more, causing the both of them to get squirmier, but they were still determined to not make a sound. It was all bad enough, but they were NOT going to whimper or cry in front of that other bastard. 

Beelzebub bit their lip and kept their head down, Gabriel shut his eyes and turned to the other direction, wanting to forget that Beelzebub was there. They told themselves they were just going to bear this ridiculous ordeal until it’s over, they’ve done this before, admittedly cried a lot in the past too, but now they were stronger and could just wait it out, it can't get that bad right? 

But God had different plans. 

She was watching their stoic reactions unimpressed. They might be already feeling some physical discomfort, but mentally they were just as stubborn and full of pride as moments ago, if she left it like this, the punishment would have no meaning. That won't do. 

“Alright, now that you have warmed up a bit we can move further. There still hasn’t been any progress from either of you and I’m afraid we will have to keep going for a while until your attitude has been adjusted.”

Beelzebub and Gabriel did feel disappointed, but not too surprised. They knew God better than to assume she wouldn’t up the ante for a punishment like this. 

In the next moment, both of them had their pants miracled down to their ankles, leaving only underwear to protect their flesh from the restless paddles. Despite half expecting it, they still gasped and expressed annoyance.

“L-lord! Ughh… no,” Gabriel squirmed.

“Gabriel hush,” God’s voice made Gabriel flinch at the soft chide.

Beelzebub snorted at God silencing Gabriel, but the pause would soon be over. The paddles drew back again and with a newfound force and speed laid into their poor warmed bottoms. They both gasped at the sudden increase in intensity. They were trying to hold on as best as they could, but a few shameful whimpers could be heard amidst the relentless smacking of the paddles. 

The longer it went on, the worse it got, their hot bottoms weren’t given more than a second before the paddles struck down again and again. The restraints that held them were unbreakable, they were stuck there, forced to take painful smack after smack on their rear ends. They prayed, well, Gabriel to Heaven and Beelzebub to Satan, that it would soon end. The wheel also started moving up and down, getting a fair amount of smacks on the backs of the thighs and sit spots, painting their entire posteriors red and sore. Getting more squirmy and vocal, now gasping and sporadically sucking in distressed breaths, they were on the verge of tears, only managing to hold them back with the power of pure spite.

God was liking the direction this was taking, it seemed like they were getting somewhere. These two were not going to like it, but to fully get her desired results, she would have to move on the last phase.

The paddles stopped again. Before Beelzebub and Gabriel could react to that, their underwear was already at their ankles, exposing their bruised, smarting backsides to the world. 

They groaned, knowing this probably meant that the pain was going to get worse too. God wanted them completely punished and humiliated, so she exposed them completely. They were painfully aware that they were losing their dignity and composure in front of the other, but that shame was starting to get overshadowed by fear and pain. They probably won't be able to hold back much longer and God would make sure of that.

“Ugh I’m going to fucking discorporate,” Beelzebub groaned under their breath almost involuntarily, but God heard them.

“Is a mere spanking really all it takes to discorporate the  _ mighty _ prince of Hell?” God responded, ignoring the swearing for now, and with a clear sarcastic tone in her voice.

Gabriel snorted and Beelzebub blushed, they hadn’t expected her to hear them! And a  _ mere _ spanking?? This was a ruthless battering and she knew it!

The wheels slid to adjust the paddles in perfect alignment to their sit spots and swung back, this time even faster than before, all hits striking the same spot over and over. God knew this was going to be tough on them, but she had a lesson to teach and was going to do it efficiently.

It was going to be the shortest segment of the spanking, but definitely the most impactful, in every sense.

The both of them strained against the restraints, twisted, thrashed around as much as they could and couldn’t care anymore about looking composed. Gabriel started to cry first, his eyes were already clouded with tears that he couldn’t blink away, so he let them fall through pitiful sobs. He felt so ashamed for disappointing God and was in so much pain he couldn’t control his emotions. The fire of Hell had been ignited in his backside and he could do nothing, but lie there and take it.

Beelzebub heard his sobs, but they were soon drowned out by their own screaming. They despised God, despised Heaven, despised this stupid, degrading punishment. They were filled with rage, but as this ordeal had gone on, they started to feel more and more guilty for not making sure that the Armageddon plan was in the right hands from the start. Maybe then this wouldn’t have happened. Right now though it was hard to think of anything else, but the fact that their bottom was burning up as if they were sitting in a puddle of holy water.

Beelzebub kicked their legs, screamed and cursed, probably not helping their situation, but God was already giving them a severe punishment and still let the cussing slide for now. Amidst all their angry yelling, they did yell out a “I’M SORRY”, in the moment not even registering that they had  _ apologized _ to god. Beelzebub was still throwing a tantrum and not taking their punishment in the most proper way, but they were a demon after all. Getting an apology from one was a nearly impossible task, so God knew she had finally gotten at least somewhat through to them.

Gabriel had apologized several times through his sobbing, tortured with genuine regret. It could always have gone better, but both of them had reached true remorse, so God took mercy and stopped the paddling.

They did still cry for a bit before realizing that the paddling had ceased(while the ache in their bottoms certainly hadn’t) and briefly shot each other a shameful look before looking away. This time neither of them had the energy or will to say anything biting or snarky. They knew they both were in the same boat and probably felt the same way, there was no reason to bicker now.

“I am happy to hear that you both are sorry for your regrettable actions, but I am not letting you go yet,” the both of them grimaced, “You need some time to reflect, I will leave you here and return in 20 minutes, it is highly suggested you do not bicker and really think about what led you to this point.”

They sighed and the light in front of them seemed to decrease in brightness a little, perhaps she really did go elsewhere.

For the first two minutes nothing happened, but then the paddles drew back and gave them each a firm smack, not nearly as bad as the ones before, but just enough to be unpleasant and keep them aware of how sore they were and what humbling position they were in.

They both gasped, but thought it was just a one time thing, before 30 seconds passed and the paddles came down again. It seemed they were set to a very slow, but deliberate pace.

“Ughhhhh,” Beelzebub groaned and Gabriel looked over to them. His face was still red and wet, but he wasn’t actively crying anymore.

“Well, it could have been worse,” Gabriel spoke, making Beelzebub snort.

“With her it could alwaysszz be worse,” Beelzebub answered, “but that doesn’t mean this isn’t fucking ridicu- Ah!!!” The paddle immediately swatted them harder than before, probably not a good idea to snark and swear while still being at the mercy of a divine spanking machine.

Beelzebub grit their teeth and took a deep breath. Neither of them could get comfortable with the paddles still consistently delivering stinging swats to their sensitive bottoms, but they were trying to get used to it. With the breaks between the smacks they were given time to think about it all. They had acted in irresponsible, unwise ways and it didn’t work out in the end. Despite all the pride they could have, they did feel truly sorry for their stupid mistakes.

God returned when the time was up and the light in front of them seemingly got brighter again.

“I know this was a severe lesson in humility and remorse, but I had to do it, the both of you had it long coming, even you Beelzebub. You might have left the home and the job I gave you originally, but Armaggeddon was important to us all and you had the responsibility of properly starting it. And Gabriel, you are one of my best angels and you do your message delivering job well, but you had started getting off the right track and it’s my duty to get you back on it.”

They felt ashamed, but better now that it was all over.

“Now, go and get back to your work. But I must warn you, if I have a need to severely reprimand you again, next time it will be a public example for all of Heaven and Hell, would you want that to happen?”

They paled, just the idea of it made horror flash in their eyes 

“...No,” Beelzebub whispered shaking their head.

“No, Lord, there will be no need for that!!!” Gabriel gave an almost too enthusiastic response.

“Let’s hope so,”

In the next moment everything went bright in front of their eyes and they were standing now clothed, back in the lobby of the Heaven/Hell building. They were out of the restraints and could move freely, but their bottoms were left painfully sore after the reprimand. They shot some glances around the room before shamelessly rubbing at their poor bottoms, not caring about how it could look to the other. They had already seen each other get beaten and cry, so what did they have to lose. 

After a moment they relented and lingered in front of each other, neither really wanted to go back to their offices yet. Sitting down at a desk was not an option, and they had no desire to let others see them still a bit red faced and walking in a funny way due to how uncomfortable their pants now felt.

“...Just like… old times huh?” Gabriel tried to lighten up the mood.

Beelzebub glanced up at him, involuntarily letting a corner of their lip quirk up. 

“Szzhut up,” they shook their head, but he knew they were smiling.

“......But, honestly, it should have been clear back then that being an angel waszz not my calling,” they snorted, recalling their misadventures in Heaven, that both made them cringe and smile, “though you got into nearly as much trouble as me, _holy_ _Archangel_ ”

“...That I did,” Gabriel blushed, yet laughed at Beelzebub’s teasing, they were right after all, “But, probably because you were a bad influence on me”

Beelzebub smirked, “Oh szzure, it was never you who wanted to prank Aziraphale or play sports instead when you were szzupposed to be practising the trumpet.”

Gabriel snorted, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner, “Hah well… I guess good thing the reprimands did work on me in the end,”   
  
Beelzebub smiled bitterly, “Guesszz they worked on some. But, well, at least I was prepared for an eternity of a life where mischief making izz my job eh”

Since the Fall they hadn’t really had moments of friendly banter and conversation. Back then they were best friends. They fought all the time, but enjoyed each others company, making trouble together and even showing friendly affection sometimes. It was nice to be able to let their guard down a bit now and reminisce of those simpler days.

“Would you like to.. go for a walk?” Gabriel suggested, going to a restaurant for example, wouldn’t be desirable right now and not just because he doesn’t eat.

“... a slow walk, szzure,” Beelzebub responded after a brief pause. Walking wasn’t very comfortable either, but a slow walking pace was in both of their best interests, so there shouldn’t be disagreements about that. Perhaps they could go to the bridge where they could stand and lean on the rails while talking. There weren’t many comfortable options, but that was the best they had and the view was nice there.

Gabriel smiled and gestured to the door, they both walked out, grimacing a bit, but keeping themselves together once they got outside. The two had a lot of catching up to do, Heaven and Hell could manage without them for a bit today.


End file.
